Serenity
by awesomeanimelover98
Summary: Hi my name is Serenity and it seems I'm a Mew Mew though I don't know how I'll tell my cousin this. She'd probably try anything to be like this. Oh and my cousins Pudding. Me and her have always been close even though I lived in America for the longest time. I'm the second oldest of the girls though that's always fun. Hmm and I guess I should say this now I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, most likely forever strangers. So I've recently finished episode 48 of the Tokyo Mew Mew series... I think I don't remember, but I thought hey why not write a fan fic about it. I'm bored and just like hmmm what to do and then I'm like well I could update one of my other fan fics but then I thought nahhh that's to much. So why not just start another fan fic and update on another day. I know I'm not normal and if you don't like it sorry but I don't care. If you do then thanks. I guess I should tell you know so you don't have to worry but I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way...Which is sad for me but great for you all out there. I mean if I had helped I would've made Ichigo fall in love with Kisshu or at least given him a quick happy ending and all. Also at first I thought hey this might be a kids show and then the D word came out and I was like or maybe not... But yeah I think it's enough of my ramblings and just time to write this thingy Moe bobber!**

"Hi, My name is Serenity." I say to the my cousins as way of introducing myself to them. "Hi Serenity! How have you been?!" asked my cousin Pudding. I look at her, with the biggest smile on my face. "Great I've mastered all the techniques and since I'm a chick I don't have to fight you for title and all! Which means we share the title of the mastery of KouEnji Kenpo. I mean it was hard work at first and for awhile I thought all my efforts where in vain but then I went to watch the other students and saw that they were all older than me and was told they had been training even longer than I,...yet I had already surpassed them by many, many years just as you had though it would have taken less time if I had just gotten over the loss of my parents. Or at least not let it make me worse, I would have even beaten you at learning it. It was great! I was so happy when I realized that I was like you, at least in some way." I looked at the little boys and girl and saw they where all asleep. Well I guess it is like 12:00 at night...and my story was a bit draw out and all. I take off my shoes and then I pick up the four boys. See as Pudding was lifting up her little sister. I figured I'd better help if I'm going to be living her for a while. "Where's there room?" She gestures me to follow her so I do. I hold them as I wait for her to return from putting her sister down and when she does she takes one boy and puts him down on his bed, then another, then another, and finally the last one. I stretch out my arms with a yawn. She pulls me out of the room and then closes the door. Then drags me to our room since will be sharing to save space. She lays down on one bed and I lay on the other. "Serenity?" I face her direction seeing her profile in the darkness. "Yes, Pudding?" She inhales before continuing. "Does it still hurt?" "Yes, the loss of them all hurts me deeply and I don't think I want to talk about it yet either, ok?" "I understand." After a short pause I say..."I'll help out here to while I'm here and all...I've learned how to take care of kids because of my...old...baby sister..." I choke up at the end. It hurts...so much to lose them all. "You don't have to say." "Oh and Pudding will you stop being so serious after tonight or are you trying to prove something again?" "I'll stop being serious." We laugh, and then we start talking about all the pranks we've pulled on people and all the laughs we got. And then we got into competitive mode talking about how much money we earned and all. Then, next thing you know were out cold and sleep till morning. When I awake to the craving off bacon. I go into the kitchen and start cooking breakfast. Now I'm sure there are two things your wondering...one being what time is it in the morning and two being how old are you missy? Well these are easy questions for one it is 7 in the morning and two I am 15...Yeah I know I'm pretty awesome. I'm a 15 year old who willing woke up at 7... Well the reason is simple I want to beat Pudding at the tricks I'm going to make more money than her. Since it seems she's topped me...sadly. I get plates ready for every one and then decided to make scrambled eggs too and toast for everyone. Then I set the table and then I start eating while slowly everyone comes down to eat then I take them all to school and when I get back I wake up Pudding then I head out for the day I walk around trying to find a good spot when I spot this museum like place, with a big crowd and figured I do some stunts there for them. Pretty soon I was racking in some cash and then after about 4 hours later I awake on the ground with a worried woman looking at me. "Are you ok?" She seems concerned. "Um...I think so... what happened?" She looked a bit sympathetic. "Well there was an earth quake and the next thing you know you slip and fall getting knocked out." Hmm...sound like something I'd do. "Oh well thanks for being worried I'll go home now and get a bit of a nap then." I waved goodbye to her as I walked away. Then I heard something...like a scream...Was that a chick or a dude? I run in the direction of the shout and then I hear a like roar. So I run and I see a girl hovering over a unconscious boy. Are they dating?...Oh yeah off subject I guess. I grab a rock and throw it at the creature and then I saw it a flash back but still I saw the Chimera Animal, that left the funeral home that day in flames. I then got back to the situation and ran backwards and then ran as fast as I could straight at it I felt something rush trough me like it wanted to...no need to be let out and this wasn't what happened usually. And yet I couldn't help myself the next thing you know I yell out. "Mew Mew Serenity Metamorpho-SIS!" And I heard the other girl shout something similar but yet different like she had authority and yet less power than me at the same time. I Jumped into the air and did and side ways spin and then landed with one foot out stretched and the other I knelt on. I threw my arms up only to pull them back down as I slid up with grace. I was wearing red. It was a RED DRESS! I don't know what's happening but I don't think I like it if I'm wearing a dress... Oh whatever I guess it's time to fight this thing. "Serenity Shield!" And at hand it comes. I place the front on the ground and yell "Ribbon Serenity Growth!" Vines grow from the ground and hold the wailing creature to the ground. The girl comes over and yells with power in her words. "Ribbon Strawberry...CHECK!" And then it turned into a rat and a floating thing came out of it...Hmm curious. I look up at the sky to see that two redish brownish things are on my head. I reach up and try to pull them off but end up yelling in pain. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Where'd the blond come from? He looks English. _"You speak English I take it?" I watch his reaction. "Yeah and you do to." I see in his eyes that he knows pain like I do but there's more hope for him than me. "Who'd you lose and by who or maybe what?" He looked surprised. "My parents." "By something like that. Same here except only the ones that lived in America. We were at my great grandma's funeral and my mom told me to wait in the car because I wouldn't let go of the coffin." He nodded understandingly. The other girl just stood there awkwardly._ "Sorry I kinda figured he knew English and it's easier for me to talk in English than Japanese and all. What's your name?" She looked at me. "Ichigo. What's your's?" I smiled at her. "My name is Serenity. I guess your new at this too? And please say yes because I don't want to be the only newbie." We changed back and followed who we learned to be Ryô Shirogane and who I've decided to call Row just because it's similar and simpler.

**So how'd you like it was it good I hope so cause I stayed up really late to type this and am on grounds of getting grounded for staying up this late. though in truth the grounding doesn't bother me it's just a bit of a nausea waiting to get my laptop back.**


	2. Randomness

**Hi Hi people! Now I know I didn't write that much on the first one and that it's a bit lame but hey I'm not a professional at all. Actually if it wasn't for spell check all these words would mean diddly squat! So no hating allowed, I mean you can like think oh I don't like this but don't tell me that because it's the same as bulling when people don't want constructive criticism in any way shape or from, no loop holes allowed. Ok? Well glad. Now serenity is a special Mew Mew and no it's not just because she is an OC, you see she's based off a friend of mine who is really...well weird, but I expect nothing less of my friend so yeah hope you like it.**

"Pudding! Wake Up!" It's been a week and today Pudding and me start working together as Tokyo Mew Mew with four others! Also now everyone calls Ryo, Row. It makes more since. I mean if one person does it why not the rest? Hmm...I want pie. "Pudding let's go I want pie!" Pudding is running around making sure all's well at our home before we head off, were late today because me and Pudding were like super tired and all! I mean with Mister "we were here first and will kill you humans to get it back", is really annoying! First me and Ichigo were walking to the café and he kissed me and her on the cheeks saying that he can't decide which one of us is the better of the two and then when Ichigo goes to the fair like thingy, he messes with her date! And THEN after that he says that he choses me! "Ahhhh!" I yell out in frustration! "Serenity! What's wrong?!" Pudding ask popping in my face. "I'm just thinking and it's making me mad! Your done now right! Well lets go get me some pie from the shop!" I grab Puddings arm and drag her to the door and then she grabs her shoes to put on as we go. I storm into the café and go straight to the kitchen to get the pumpkin pie that Mister Cook keeps in the fridge for when I get like this. I go out to the tables after grabbing a fork and sit at a random table and start stuffing my face. "She's been like that since like 3 days ago!" Whispers Mint. "Yeah! And she's never been like this before!" Pudding grabs her detective hat. "Lettuce I think it's time to be detectives!" Pudding cheers quietly. " You know I can hear you guy's right?" Ahh they all jump when I say that. "Heheheh." I laugh at there faces. "There isn't anything wrong with me! I just...well you know...I like...Ugg I've become obsessed with a guy." I say. "Really?! WHO?!" Asked Ichigo "Well that's why I'm so upset. It's an anime character. I wanted him to be with a different girl but he chose the cold hearted one that changed over time and I just didn't want him to leave the nerdy book worm behind, BUT HE DID!" They all faceplam and sweat drop. "Of course!" Says Mint. "We should have knew." Says Lettuce. "Awwe that means no need for detectives!" Cried Pudding. "What aren't you all going to cry with me I mean he left her behind! With a broken heart!" "Awe is my poor Bunny sad?" Asked a certain green haired freak. "DO NOT. MAKE ME. GO MEW MEW ON YOU BUTT!" I glare at Kish not in the mood to deal with him. "Awe...My poor Bunny is upset! Fine if it will help I'll go...for now." And with that he left. Man he made me so confused I mean if I was him I would've been really upset and all about a person telling me to go away I wouldn't leave at all in truth. I'd be stubborn about it. Me and Pudding worked all day till we had to go out and portal the area in search of Mew aqua. Why is everything called Mew why can't it be called bunny or bun? Man if only I was a cat that would make Pudding really jealous of me. Maybe I'd see how a cat see's and all...HEY maybe I can turn into a bunny! I'd be like so cute and all and there would be no doubt in my awesomeness then I mean I'd first have to have my ears and stuff pop out when I'm embarrassed and stuff like Ichigo but I think I can do it. It's settled I'll do it! I'll become a Bunny! Now the fun may begin. I start making funny faces and stuff to see if it would help but nothing so then I thought maybe concentrating really hard will work. I thought super hard about me as a bunny,...I feel something! Toot...or maybe I had to fart. I laughed at my attempt and then got back to work with Pudding, who was just swinging on trees by here tail. I look at her and see two different aliens behind her. "Pudding! Behind you! Mew Mew Serenity Metamorpho-SIS!" I strike my pose and shoot straight up and charge them as they send out a chimera animal. "Serenity shield!" My shield appears but I get another feeling like my shield can change like I could say "Serenity plant wand!" My shield changed in to a power thing similar to Ichigo's strawberry check thingy, but instead of a heart it's a flower. "Ribbon Flower...Growth!" A pollen like substance came out and went all over the chimera animal making it a normal squirrel again. Masha came out of no where and chumped it up. "Good job Masha." I tell him. "Masha helped! Masha helped!" "Yes Masha did help." I pat Masha's head and look at the two aliens. "Sup, my names Serenity! What your all's names?" I shout to them. "Tart." Says the little one. "Pie." Says the other one. I tilted my head. "Your named after my favorite food, dude! I love pumpkin pie, apple pie-" He interrupted me. "No, if age is what you are going by then your favorite food is named after me. Now we must go. We will meet again Serenity." Pie nodded his head and left with Tart. "So Pudding, what do you think about dating Tart he seems to be a lot like you?" I ask Pudding not looking at her but at where they disappeared at. "What?!...What kind of question is that to ask of Pudding?!" Ask a breathless Ichigo. "I don't know it just came out." Then she went on a rant of how I shouldn't just say random crap about the enemy and about dating them. I think she's a little upset that Kish gave up on her, with how she's acting maybe so. Well whatever the case I have a feeling that some things coming and it's coming soon.

**So...Yeah...I didn't know where I was headed with this until I wrote this chapter I have a few good Idea's that I'm going to use and then just go from there. Hope you all liked it.**


End file.
